


Lillies

by Trichitillo



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Hurt Peter, I'm Sorry, Implied Relationships, Killian is a sad man who just wants his love back, Loneliness, M/M, Out of Character, Peter Pan is sick of Neverland, Sad Ending, kind of, not really captainpan but it's implied??, underage warning just to be safe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2019-01-01 01:40:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12145872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trichitillo/pseuds/Trichitillo
Summary: "Peter Pan is just a demon. Demons don't feel."A story where Peter Pan longs for something to stay.





	Lillies

**Author's Note:**

> Hello. I recently got into Ouat *rip me, I'm extremely late to the party* and I fell in love with these two. The dynamic between them is amazing and I love how they portrayed them. They might be ooc, as I haven't seen it in a while. I recommend listening to Flexed Out by Juku if you want to get an idea of what I listen to when writing about these dorks. I hope you enjoy!

Peter doesn't want him to leave.

For some reason, deep inside of his chest, he begs the man to stay with him. To enjoy the world of immortality and fun. Having company is good.

But then he remembers the Lost Boys. The ones who obey his every command. They are company, but they just aren't enough. He has the feeling that they are just useless toys now. People he lured into the island and then forced them to listen to him.

They don't have freedom like the pirate does. He doesn't care. He doesn't LOVE. He just exists. He is ruthless, brave and certainly not a coward. It's beautiful. It reminds him of himself.

The way that he doesn't care just hits close to home, where ever that is. Something intrigues him about this man. He's different. He's not idiotic, stern, and dead inside like the other men who had unfortunately found their way inside Neverland.

People never learned, yet this pirate did. He chose to arrive at the island and then stay for a taste. A little sneak peek of what Peter Pan, the magnificent boy, could offer him if he stayed there forever.

No, this feeling isn't what they call love. This is loneliness, the worst demon of them all. He is tired of the Lost Boys. He is tired of the mermaids and how they swim like dolphins. He is done with the daily routine.

He wants a new friend. Someone to play with him and just have fun.

But Killian does not want that.

"I can't. I must go back and avenge my Milah."

How dare he refuse his offer of paradise?! How dare he ignore the luxuries Peter Pan, the magical being, had given him that no man has had before?!

He wants to get angry, oh, so bad. 

But Peter does not want to make him want to leave because of him.

So he grits his teeth and pushes Killian back.

"Then go. Get away from here."

And he leaves.

And Peter can feel the dreadful feeling of loneliness enveloping him even better now.

**Author's Note:**

> If you made it this far, then I'm sorry. :^( I might write a full story for them, I might not depending on how people like this one. I hope this was enjoyable! Thanks for reading.


End file.
